DisneyDream University
by 7upvodka
Summary: Elsa and Anna have spent their whole lives locked up. When a chance to go to University come along they both jump at the chance to have a normal life. But is it really normal. With love and friendship getting in the way can the two sisters really hope to be normal in this world?


**Hey guys, yes I know I shouldn't really be starting another story but my imagination is bursting and I've been reading A LOT of Disney University-type fanfics so I thought why not try and write one? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

**(And yes, I did steal the start of Frozen; I just thought it was so good!)**

"Miss Anna? Miss Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you ma'am."

"No, no, no, no you didn't-I've been up for hours…ZZzzz…."

"Who is it?"

"Still me, ma'am. The car will arrive soon. Time to get ready."

"Of course. Ready for what?"

"It's the start of a new term ma'am."

"Start of a..new..trerm…"

It took a while for the thought to register in my mind before I realised what it meant. Elsa and I would be starting University today. Quickly as I could I dressed. I quickly checked myself in the mirror before heading down to breakfast.

I was wearing a beautiful green dress. The black bodice hugged my figure and the dark green off-the-shoulder sleeves floated neatly against my fair skin. The olive skirt flowed gracefully around my feet as I danced through the hallways. My strawberry-blonde hair was tied in a bun with three green pieces of ribbon attached to it. My black necklace held the Arendelle symbol that I wore all the time.

Knowing that Elsa would be already down for breakfast, I rushed straight past her room and down to the banquet of a breakfast Kai and Gerda had prepared for us. Just as I had suspected I found Elsa sat at the table eating a bowl of chocolate cereal that she had every morning.

"Hi Elsa." I said shyly.

"Hi." Elsa's smile comforted me as I grabbed a couple of chocolate pancakes and sat across from Elsa, stuffing my face quickly. I heard Elsa giggle and looked up questioningly but Elsa was already back to eating her cereal.

* * *

"Do you want me to help you with your bags ma'am?" Kai asked with clear concern in his eyes.

I shook her head violently and grinned at him.

"No thanks Kai, Elsa and I will take them ourselves. I think we can manage."

"Okay." He said, not sounding convinced as he slowly got back into the sleek, black stretch limo.

He drove off back down the road, waving as he did so.

I turned around to be met with, what seemed like, a thousand eyes staring at Elsa and me. I felt Elsa shuffle beside me, we weren't used to people as we spent all our lives locked away from the world. I squeezed Elsa's hand in reassurance and lead her, along with our bags, into the building marked, Reception.

When we arrived I saw three little old ladies sat behind a long desk, greeting the new students as they all entered. Elsa and I lined up and soon enough it was our turn to be greeted.

"Hello dearies welcome to Disney University. I'm Flora," Welcomed the lady in a medieval-style red dress.

"I'm Fauna," Said the woman in green.

"And I'm Merryweather." Smiled the woman in blue.

"So, what can we do for you dearies?" Asked Flora.

"Urm, I'm Anna Arendelle and this is my sister Elsa."

"Ah, say no more, we have your files right here." Interrupted Fauna, smiling and humming to herself.

"Elsa Arendelle, you will be staying in Room 325, here you are." Merryweather handed Elsa and file and turned to me.

"Anna Arendelle, you will be staying in Room 364, here." She handed me a form and map, with a room circled in red and a route so I wouldn't get lost.

"Have fun and welcome to Disney University." Chorused all three in perfect unison.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

When I found Room 325 I took a deep breath and opened the spruce wood door nervously. There, on the inside, stood a girl with ridiculously long blonde hair. She was painting on the wall of the room, directly opposite me. I cleared her throat in order for the stranger to notice me. She turned quickly, spilling pink paint down her already paint splattered purple dress. Her face lit up immediate when her gaze met mine. Completely ignoring the fresh paint she ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Hi, you must be Elsa, I'm Rapunzel, just call me Punzie. Welcome to the dorm. I know it's a bit messy but I'll clean it up I promise. Am I rambling again, look at me rambling again. Stop rambling Punzie, you're probably scaring her-"

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled lightly. She instantly stopped talking and grinned back. I walked in the room, looking at Rapunzel's work.

"Did you paint all of these?" I traced my finger over a pixie's body and saw her figure and wings looked a lot like a sun. I curiously looked around and saw a lot of the paintings had the same sun pattern somewhere in them. "And what's with the suns?"

"Oh, yeah. It's my family crest. I didn't realise it until about a year ago but I always painted something similar to the shape, so one day I just asked my mother and she told me."

Rapunzel had started walking towards a door to the left of us and motioned for me to follow. She opened it with a grand sweep of her arm and ushered me in. Inside was a large-ish room with two beds on each side. One side of the room was already filled with Rapunzel's stuff and paintings were dashed all over the wall. My side of the room was still plain but it was a really beautiful area.

"Hope you don't mind that I chose a side first." I shook my head and made my way over to the bed and cautiously sat down.

"Want me to help you unpack?" She offered. I nodded and we set to work.

* * *

An hour later we almost finished when a knock came from the front door. I gave Punzie a confused look while she face-palmed and stood up muttering things under her breath. I reached up to hang the last of the blue and white fairy lights around my mirror and quickly checked my appearance in case it was some of Punzie's friends. I had changed out of my arrival dress and was now wearing white ripped jeans and a V-neck, long sleeve, pale blue sweater. My hair was still in a French braid crown twist bun.

Numerous voices could be heard outside, one I recognised as Anna's. I opened the bedroom door slightly trying to see who else was in the room, unfortunately the door squeaked and everyone's attention was immediately turned towards me.

I saw Anna stood next to a girl with fiery red curls for hair and smiled. It was good Anna made a friend. She also noticed Anna had changed clothes too. She was now wearing a checked green shirt with a white tank top underneath; faded grey skinny jeans covered her legs while her favourite pair of balck boots sat comfortably on her feet.

"Oh yeah! I haven't introduced you guys to Elsa." Punzie motioned me forward and Anna's face lit up at the mention of my name.

"Hey Elsa, I didn't know this was your room, I was just coming to find you." I smiled at Anna and shook my head, giggling at how hopeless she was.

"Elsa, these are my friends. This hunk over here is Eugene-" He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Punzie, "Fine, _Flynn_, my boyfriend. This is Hiccup and that guy over there is Jack, Kristoff should be here too but he's still unpacking I think." She looked to Flynn for conformation and when he nodded she smiled. "I see you've already met Anna and this is Merida." I chuckled softly at Rapunzel's introduction to Anna.

"Actually Anna and I are sisters." I told them quietly.

They all stood there for a moment before Merida rolled her eyes and spoke up. "I would of never guessed you two here were sisters, you look nothing alike really. Well apart from the white streak." I tensed up at the mention of the white streak but Anna shrugged it off.

"Yeah, apparently I was born with it but I did used to think Elsa was adopted because she has white hair where as I am strawberry-blonde and both our parent wer-are brunettes." Anna shrugged it off and turned to the others.

"So, it's the first day, classes don't start for a week. Anyone want to head out? I saw this really nice coffee place when we drove past here and I would love to check it out!"

The others quickly agreed with Hiccup and we set off out of the dorm.

* * *

"So Elsa, what are you majoring in?" Asked Hiccup, sipping his latte.

"Performing Arts, Art, Business and Athletics." I heard a low whistle come from Jack's direction. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Hiccup. "What about you guys?"

"Performing Arts, Biology and Athletics, my dad thinks I need to 'man-up' a bit more." Hiccup replied with a sigh.

"Performing Arts, Biology and Engineering." Flynn said with a shrug.

"Performing Arts, Music and Art." Punzie said in a sing-song voice, clearly happy we would be sharing classes.

"Athletics, Performing Arts and I'm getting extra Archery lessons as well." Merida grinned, tossing an apple in the air and catching it.

"Music, Animal Science and Performing Arts." Anna said, eager to join in.

"Preforming Arts, Athletics and Engineering." Jack shrugged simply.

"Animal Science, Engineering and Performing Arts." A new gruff voice sounded from the right of me.

I turned to see a tall well-built, blonde man stood over me. He gave a small smile down at me and I raised her eyebrow in reply.

"Kristoff! Wonder when you were gonna get here. Join us man, and meet Elsa and Anna." Flynn grinned and gestured towards myself and Anna in a rather elaborate way. We stood up immediately and went to hug him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Ladies, please. I know I'm good looking g but this is too much."

He laughed but hugged us back. I noticed Kristoff seemed to be hugging Anna more than me so I backed off a couple of steps to give them a moment.

"Anna, Kristoff and I live near each other, he and Anna saved my life once so I really owe him. Oh, and he totally likes Anna, just so you know."

"I do not."

All of them shook their heads in amusement and stared at Kristoff and Anna. I cleared my throat gently, but threateningly, reminding Kristoff that, yes, Anna was my sister and, yes, I would murder him if he did anything. He backed away from the hug instantaneously, carefully putting some distance between them.

"So, Elsa, how's life as Arendelle's qu-"

He was cut off promptly by Anna knocking him over and covering his mouth. I shot him a warning glare and pretended like they had just tripped over. I helped the two back up and sat back behind my strawberries and cream blend.

"So, how's Sven? I haven't seen him in a while. Is he still loving the carrots that I send him?" Anna asked, eyes full of hope.

"He loves them! I feed him them every day. You should see his face when I bring them to him…"

I rolled my eyes at their usual convocation. I took a sip of my strawberries and cream and met Jack's eyes suddenly. He was staring at me in a way that made me shiver all over. I quickly looked away and turned to Merida to also find her staring at me.

"What?"

"What exactly did Kristoff and yer sister save ya from?"

I felt a lump in my throat and looked down at my hands nervously. I felt tears threatening to fall, I clenched my hands into fists, trying to contain the pain.

"Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel…" I whispered repeatedly to myself.

"So…did you hear, orientation is tomorrow; they moved it up. Looks like some of the teachers want to find out who they'll get to teach." Kristoff quickly changed the subject as I finished composing myself.

"Orientation?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, we get to see if your magical or not. The students with powers get separated from the students who don't. The only lessons that are mixed are Athletics, Engineering, Music and Performing Arts. Yeah, weird right? It's just the way school works." Punzie explained.

"At least we'll all be together for Performing Arts." Flynn added, putting his arm around Punzie as she snuggled up to him.

"Yeah. Anyway anyone wanna go check out campus with me? I'm dying to know what's here!" Anna interjected suddenly, grabbing Kristoff's arm and tugging him towards the exit. I giggled and stood up, brushing myself off. I placed my hand over Anna's shoulder and smiled gently at her.

"That sounds good, I really need a look round and I'm a bit bored, I kind of want to go see what lies for me this year." Anna grinned at me and the others shrugged and followed as we headed out of the café.

* * *

"Here we have the sports arena. It's where we do Athletics and any sport team try-outs are held. Over there is the winter sports arena, completed with an ice-rink for our figure skaters, well what's left of them, and our ice hockey team. Flynn and Kristoff are both proud members." Hiccup explained, pointing to the various different places.

I paused and looked longingly at the winter sports arena, it looked deserted.

"Hey, Elsa. You coming?" Punzie called back. I tore my gaze from the arena and found my friends quite a bit ahead.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up, there's something I want to check out!" I called back and turned away from them and manoeuvre my way to the winter arena, hoping they wouldn't know where I was going. I felt someone's stare on my back but ignored it.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

As soon as Elsa was out of sight I turned to my new friends and grinned. Kristoff, knowing Elsa, knew exactly where she was going and turned to look at me.

"Right, we have to be discreet but if we wait for a bit she won't know we followed her. I'm suggesting, carry on for a while but then double back after about a minute. She'll be out and ready by then so she won't know we're there."

I rubbed my hands together evilly and looked up. I was met by five pairs of curious eyes all staring at me as if I was mad.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why do you and Kristoff look like you have just successfully planted a bomb? And what the hell are you on about?" Jack asked, with a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh, that's not important for now, but you're gonna wanna see this."


End file.
